Return of the Ghost
by Lain9
Summary: Kenshin is living in Tokyo with Kaoru! A mysterious woman comes to Kenshin from his past. She claims to be Tomoe's sister! He wa in love with her as Battousai! Will Battousai break free and go with her or will Kaoru keep Kenshin the way he is now! R
1. Default Chapter

Lain: I know it may not be too good but this is just the beginning flames in the backround  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Beginning of a Dream  
  
Battousai stood at the door-way of a dojo home he opened the door and stepped into a yard where he was greeted by a beautiful woman with long flowing silky black hair and emerald green eyes shimmering with happiness. Battousai slightly smiled "Konbanwa Koshi" he said to her. "Konbanwa Anatna!" then they kissed each other on the lips passionately.  
Kenshin opened his eyes from the dream or a memory he has over slept like never before. Kaoru asked from outside "Kenshin? Are you ok?" in concern Kenshin opened the door dressed only in a yahaka (sp?) "Everything is ok Kaoru-dono" Kaoru blushed at what he was wearing. Kenshin closed the door and got dressed in his regular clothing when he opened the door again he saw Kaoru's retreating figure. He smiled and walked down the hall to see breakfast already made and he sat to eat. Kaoru joined him but her eyes averted to the door and she softened them "Kenshin" she whispered to him. Kenshin looked up "Hai Kaoru-dono?" he asked. Kaoru lifted her head and said "A woman came by asking for Hitokiri Battousai and said." she couldn't continue. Kenshin looked concerned " he is her husband!" she finished.  
Kenshin eyes opened another memory went though him.  
  
FlashBack  
  
Kenshin was looking at a younger image as himself the younger image called a woman's name and the door slid open. The same woman wearing a long blue kimodo with butterflies on it with her hair tied in a high ponytail. "Kenshin?" she asked surprisingly. Kenshin looked on as the image walked to her and held her close like the hug he gave to Kaoru when he was leaving. The girl's eyes widened "Kenshin what's wrong?" while returning the hug. "I..I have to leave" the mirror image said in a monotone. The wind began to blow as the girl placed her palm on his cheek with the x scar and planted a kiss on his lips "I'll waiting for you to return" she whispered. As the mirror image walked pass him he looked at the girl. Tears burst from her eyes as she fell to the floor sobbing clutching the front of her kimodo.  
  
End of the flashback  
  
Kaoru waved her hand in front of his face "Kenshin?" he snapped to reality "Gomen Kaoru-dono! I'll go for food for dinner now!" and left the dojo. Kaoru looked down to the floor "he' becoming distant to me again" she whispered.  
Kenshin walked through the market holding a few bags when he saw a woman running from a group of men (like always) being the super hot gentleman he is ran to help her. She had long silky black hair flowing out wearing a purple and red kimodo with pink eyes shadow. " You're not getting away this time Megami! We now have you!  
  
" yelled the big man while chasing her. Megami looked back and clasped a purple jewel that seemed to glow. Megami fell to the floor (like all the time the girls always fall!) and Kenshin stood in front of her holding the sheath of his sakabato with the sakabato at hand. "Onegai sir! I'm sure this young lady means so harm, that I do!" the men just laughed "Oh! Damare!" She cried while getting up and dusting her kimodo. The men stopped laughing and glared at her raising their swords they attacked Kenshin. With his super god speed he grabbed Megami and jumped off. He set Megami down and the men crashed into a wall and ran away. Megami's eyes shook with amazement she turned to him to see Kenshin walking home. She ran to catch him "Matsu!" she cried. She reached his side "Erm, Arigato." she said. " Himura Kenshin" he said. Megami smiled " Mintastu Megami!"  
Kenshin learnt she had wandered into Tokyo and had no place to go "Kaoru-dono should have a place for you" he said smiling. She bowed happily "Arigatou-Ken-kun!" and began to walk with him. His eyes were not dots "Ken- kun?" then proceeded with Megami to the dojo. ' she is familiar' he thought while walking down the road. 


	2. Deatly Pale Moon

Chapter 2 Deathly Pale Moon  
  
On entering the dojo it had become dark quickly and Megami's eyes sparkled at the large full moon. She entered behind him and Kaoru hurried to hi side but stopped dead in his tracks when she noticed the girl. "Miss, You're back?" she asked sacredly. Megami bowed "Onegai, Kaoru- san let me stay in your dojo I can pay you money month" with hope in her voice.  
Kaoru felt sorry for the girl "no I need no payment I shall kindly give you a room" and led her off to her room. Kenshin stood there in the peering moonlight and redness crossed over his light brown skin. He thought she was very beautiful even more than Kaoru. He walked towards the kitchen stepping on the planks of wood each time with a whispering tap. Kenshin put the items in their proper places then left towards his room he changed into his yahaka and slipped himself under the blankets of his futon and drifted off to sleep.  
Later during the night he heard some death related singing behind the shoji so his eyes shot open and began to listen to the lyrics  
  
Through the night I wander deep  
  
Who is there holding me back?  
  
I wonder why they hide  
  
Deep in the shadows I wonder why  
  
His eyes that stare at me  
  
Makes me remember the time of living  
  
Not the state I an now in  
  
The kisses we shared we just as sweet  
  
I miss them so where I he?  
  
Kenshin could take the haunting anymore so he ripped open the shoji and was faced to the back of Megami. Megami's eyes glinted silently as she stared back at him the wind began to blow softly. "Ken-kun, is something wrong?" in a questioning voice. Kenshin shook his head "Gomen Megami-dono, I should go to bed so should you" and said goodnight then went back in.  
  
Her voice echoed through his mind like a song that won't go away  
  
Sleep dreamily  
  
Sleep oh so sweet  
  
Come back to me  
  
My Anatna be pleased  
  
Sleep like a dream  
  
The mortal coil is hard to escape  
  
Especially when someone is there  
  
Holding me back!  
  
Here words haunted him till morning and he barely slept. In the morning Sanosuke came by and Yahiko was training with Kaoru. Kenshin was cooking breakfast but no one saw Megami. Kenshin called everyone for breakfast and Megami entered the room silently and sat down beside Kenshin. She flashed him a flirty smile then went to eat some rice balls and grabbed a bowl of Miso soup. Sano asked Kaoru "Jou-chan who's the girl?" "Her name is Yashi Megami and she's Twenty- eight" then bite her fish. "Well, Jou- chan you got some more rivals because Kenshin seems to have the hots for her" while pointing to him. Kenshin was blushing seriously as Megami began to laugh about a joke she was telling to him. Kaoru had steam coming out of her ears and he eyes grew red with fire. "KENSHINNNN" he screamed while hitting him with a bokken. "Ooorrooo" he said while being hit.  
  
Later in the afternoon Kenshin was doing laundry, Kaoru was out teaching, Yahiko was by Tsubame and Sano was with Megumi. Megami snuck up behind our favorite little rurouni and said "Hiya!" which make him freak out. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and pointed it to her neck. She stayed still not even flinching with fear "I scared you didn't I?" in almost laughing tone. She touched the hilt of the sword and pushed it away with a smile. Megami was wearing a blue kimodo with cherry blossoms on it with a blue ribbon and a fan in her hand. "Ken-kun will you go to the market with me I have something to buy! And I believe those men are still looking for me!" in a frightened voice. Kenshin remembered and asked her "Why were they chasing you Megami-dono?" finally wanting an answer. Megami sighed "they worked for a man who own a whore house! They saw me down the road one day asked people for my name then chased me to make me join the filthy place!" in a disgusted tone. He put her arm around her and said he will forget the laundry and go with her to the store.  
  
Lain: I know this chapter is short but I won't be able to write for a while because my serious exam is coming up and if I don't pass I won't get into a good secondary school so please accept my apology. I have to go and study now! 


End file.
